A Different Kind Of Fairy Tale
by PixieStix110
Summary: A sickly girl goes back to Seigaku and no one likes her, except the art club, which she is the president of. When the tennis club agrees to set up a fund raiser for school, the art club joins them? Things start to turn very Chaotic. OCx?
1. Ideas For A Fund Raiser!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis. I do own the OC's!!

Note- "talk", 'thought'

The version of The Little Mermaid I'm using is the ordinal story by Hans Christian Andersen and not Disney.

-------------------

**Chapter one**: Ideas For a Fund Raiser!

I have always thought of leading a life like a fairy tale because there would always be a guaranteed happy ending. Like Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty but I knew real life would never be like sugar coated fairy tales. My favorite one was The Little Mermaid. In the story the Mermaid falls in love with a human man. She exchanges her voice for a pair of human legs and if he marries another woman she would turn into sea foam. And thus he does falls in love and marries another woman and the only way she can become a mermaid again is to kill him with an enchanted knife. The young mermaid couldn't do it and threw the knife in the ocean and she became sea foam. It's a sad story but my mom would always emphasize the morale of the story, you must make scarifies for the ones you love.

My name is Minako Hikari a 3rd year at Seigaku. I love to play outside but I would never be able to. You see, I have an illness and I often get dizzy spells. Which would keep me away from school and my friends, but what difference did it make people who only talked to me out of pity. I have always hated the hospital but today I was going back to school, what joy that is.

-------------------

The day was hot and sunny with chatter filling the air as the students of Seigaku rushed to school. A girl with blondish brown hair and green eyes was walking down the side walk with her hand safely on her school bag and the little charms that hung made a small clicking sound. While her red baseball cap was shading her pale face from the sun. This was her first day in her 3rd year and the cherry blossoms were blooming a bright pink color. As the girl stopped and looked at them with compassion in her eyes. 'I love spring time with all the flowers blooming and all the birds chirping.' The clacking of her shoes was heard as she made her way to the school.

Hikari was heading toward the door as these two guys stuck their foot and tripped her.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to trip you" One of the guys said, but they were chuckling and they walked away. She was on the floor and her bag had opened up and all of her books came out. There were many Shakespeare books and a big book of fairy tales and poems but even worse her glasses came off in the process and she was blind. 'Oh no, this is going to take forever. I'm going to be late' she thought as she was scurrying to get her stuff together. A brown haired guy with rounded glasses was walking around the corner and he saw a girl in the dirt randomly slapping her hands on the ground. He didn't want to be late so he walked on by.

-SNAP-

The stoic looking guy looked at his feet and Hikari also looked up to find that this guy had stepped on her glasses.

"I-I'm sorry." Was all he could muster (could also be mutter or mumble). 'Have I seen her somewhere before?' He thought. 'Sorry!!! That's all he could say after stepping on my glasses. And he walked away!!! How could he do that to a person whose glasses he stepped on? He could have at least offered to help me up! Great now I have to wear my contacts! I hate things that go in peoples eyes!' Hikari mumbled to her breath.

-Ding-ding-ding-

The bell had just rung and Hikari figured that there was no point to getting to class now. So she leisurely walked inside the building. The moment she got their, she slid open the back door trying to sneak in. 'Where am I suppose to sit! Let's see… an open seat? Where is an open seat?'

"Can I help you?" Came the stern words of the teacher.

"Um, yes. I was late to school because there was a dog on the road and I had to save it and now I don't know were my seat is, you see." Hikari replied.

"And what is you name?"

"My name is Minako Hikari."

"So you're her. You will sit next to Tezuka-kun. Tezuka-kun please raise your hand." A hand came up and she walked over and sat down. (Note- Tezuka doesn't remember her because of the contacts she has on.)

"Now we will all be writing an essay of an experience you have had. You have one hour." Shimizu –sensei said. The tapping and gliding of the pencils fill the silent room.

About an hour later the ring of the timer had been set off and the pencils and pens were being put down.

"Please hand you papers forward."

-------------------

The final bell had rung and the students were flooding out of the building as fast as they could. Hikari on the other hand was completely lost walking around in the same circle. 'I past this tree, already. Why do I keep going in a circle?' She decided to go and ask the directions to the art room. The first person she saw was Tezuka. 'I know him! Yes!' she thought. He was near the tennis courts and she walked up to him.

"Excuse me Tezuka-san if you're not busy or don't mind can you please tell me the directions to the art room?" She asked in a very soft toned voice. Heads had turned and her head was now facing down.

"You can go through the gym and up those stairs and it's the forth door on the right."

"Um…ok. Do you mind answering one more thing?" she asked. He just nodded.

"Where could I find the gym?" Before Tezuka could answer this boy with closed eyes and a wide smile came up to us.

"Saa, Tezuka why don't you just walk her there. It would be easier."

"That would be great but if you're busy its okay! I can manage to get there on my own." She bowed and started walking to the left the opposite direction of the gym.

"Wait." A voice interrupted her to stop. Hikari looked back to see Tezuka walking toward her.

"I'll walk you there." He started walking in the right directions. Half way Hikari just stopped.

"Tezuka- san do you mind if we rest awhile?" He looked at her as if she was crazy. All they did was walk across school but he stood there and waited for her.

"Tezuka-san do I know you from somewhere?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, thanks for waiting." She started walking behind Tezuka again. Hikari being her tripped over nothing and went toppling into the art room door. Her sketch book fell to the ground, however she didn't notice.

"Thank you for walking me" She bowed

"No problem." Hikari walked into the room.

Tezuka looked down, found the sketch book and decided he would give it to her tomorrow.

-------------------

Back at the tennis courts

"Tezuka, I'm surprised at you for listening to me for walking her." Fuji had said. Tezuka just stared at him.

"Everybody gather around. I have an announcement to make." Ryuuzaki-sensei announced.

"I have signed us up to help raise funds for the school. Any suggestions?"

"We can set up a Café!" someone shouted.

"But…Nobody knows how to cook. Unless you count Taka-san, but does sushi count?" someone else replied.

"A Car Wash" A guy with a racket yelled.

"...Yeah, how about no!" one of the closer players yelled.

"A Kissing booth" There was silence.

"What about a play!" Eiji shouted.

"There's a good idea! Let's put on a play. Any ideas on the play?" Ryuuzaki-sensei said. The silence swept the courts,

"But, there has to be a girl part in a play at least one! Right?"

"Well, we'll have to ask another club to help us out. Is there any one who knows anything about the theater?" There was more silence.

"This is going to be hard." The teacher murmured.

At the art club

The brush strokes came across the canvas. It smeared with all different colors and shapes. Her hand moving as fast as ones hand could go. Black, blue, gray, and green paint was staining the pure white paper.

"I'm so glad you're back! Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"I'm feeling fine. I feel bad for leaving the club for a year. I hope the burden of taking care of it wasn't that heavy." Hikari replied with a smile.

"Oh no! Not at all, but it is a lot of work I don't know how you use to do it. But as vice president of the art club it is my duty."

"Chiyoko, thanks for looking out for me. What time is it?"

"It's five. Oh we should be cleaning up."

"Cleaning what? They all cleaned up an half an hour ago. Did you swallow some paint or something!?" Laughter broke the silence. 'Chiyoko is my one and only friend. We had been friends since grade school. We had started the art club together and, even though there are only 12 members not including us, we do a lot.' She thought in a narrative

"Hey, Hikari we got an e-mail saying are we interested in helping the boy's tennis club for their play to help raise money?"

"Hmm, I guess so. We aren't doing anything for the fund raiser and now we do. Plus I do know a lot about plays and about the theater!" she flipped my hair while smiling.

"Are you sure? Its going to be a lot of work, can you handle it?"

"Of course I can. Trust me!"

"Oh, ok. I'm replying yes now" she typed into the small screen of the brand new laptop and pressed the send button.

-------------------

"This is going to be interesting the art club and tennis club working together. I wonder how this is going to turn out, ne?" Fuji said snidely

"Nya, you are so evil Fuji! Are you sure Sensei told you to send that e-mail?"

"Of course she did." responding with a contemplating grin.

"This is going to be so fun! I can't wait!"

--------------------

How was it? Any thoughts on what the play should be? As long as it's a fairy tale! If anyone wants to know about the REAL version of The Little Mermaid tell me! I'll give you the link! Anyways! Please Review!


	2. Who’s the Boss?

Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Prince of Tennis! But I do own the OC's!!! YAY!

Note- "Talk", 'Thought'

------------------------

**Chapter Two**: Who's the Boss?

The next day homeroom had begun and this time Hikari was in class early trying not to repeat what happened yesterday. She was staring out the window gazing at the pink cherry trees. Chatter filled the room as more and more people entered the class. Time passed and the room was quiet besides the voice of the teacher and the clacking of the pencils.

"Everyone! The essays are going to be handed back to different people to get a second grade by the people who get them."

Hikari was eyeing a certain paper, the tan-ish paper she had used to write her paper. She almost banged her head on her desk when she saw her paper land on the desk of Tezuka Kunimitsu. 'Oh no! I would have never written about that if I known other people would read it!' She thought.

------ Tezuka's POV-----

I wonder whose paper I got. Let's see… Hikari-san's? – The dark room was filled with beeping machines. And the feeling of death was clear through out the air. I sat there motionless outside, waiting for the doctors to come out of the room. My heart beat increased when I heard my mother's cough. Resisting the erg to run in and shove everyone away. The muffled sounds coming from the door cracked me. I pressed my ear against the door.

"Minako-san, we must inform you that the condition your lungs have gotten worse. You have two choices, you can go to our facilities in Germany and have a better chance of getting better, or you can stay here and continue our treatment."

I never knew what my mother was thinking but her decision changed how I thought about her.

"I will go to Germany." She said.

"What about your daughter?" the doctor asked curiously.

"She'll be fine on her own."

I burst through the door as tears ran down my cheeks. I couldn't say a word, my saliva felt like paste in my mouth. I didn't want my mother to leave. I wanted to have her here, with me. I was like a child begging for candy, I was holding on my mother's arm, crying loudly, even other people were peeking in to see what was going on. I swore I was muttering something like "Don't go." or "Take me with you." My mother was being insensitive, she slapped me right there, and told me I was being foolish. My throat started to feel like it was on fire. The next thing I knew I was coughing just as bad as my mother had. Blood is one thing I can remember. They said it was psychological, but the more they said that, the worse it got. I was left in that hospital with tubes running though me, the doctors said, I have the same lung disease my mother had. My mother left for Germany two days later, I didn't see her leave, and she never came to visit me, for the three days I was there. I never received a word from her, so I didn't bother sending anything to her. The only messages I got was the ones about the how she was doing, those were sent by the doctors. The hospital was a horrible place where I spent most of my time. I was all alone, no one to talk to, nothing to do, but to look out the window and see each season past by.-

'Why is this so depressing?! I can't even read the rest of it!' I thought. 'Sounds more like a story than an experience. What exactly has she been through? And she got an 86 for it.'

---------------

During lunch Hikari was walking around to see if she could find the tennis club, or Tezuka. When she was walking a certain figure in the cafeteria caught her eye.

"Tezuka-san?" The girl asked softly.

"Yes?"

"You are part of the tennis club, right?" She questioned.

"Yeah." The annoyed aura she admitted could be felt at the table of regulars. 'Geez! What's with these one worded sentences! Can't he say a full one? What is he a mute?!' She thought to herself.

"I need to talk to you." When she said that, most of the girls in the Cafeteria at that time shot her an icy death glare.

"About what?"

"You know about the play right?"

"Of course."

"Well then you should know about how the art club is helping?" The aura got worse.

"Sure."

"Well I need to talk to you. About the play, you need to cancel all tennis practice and go to the auditorium to practice for the Play, did you decide what play?"

"Why do we have to cancel practice?!" He glared at Hikari like she was crazy.

"Because a play takes time to learn especially when no one has any experience and you're not the only one who has better things to do!" She yelled. Hikari started to look pale, she squatted on the ground, covered her mouth and started coughing. The cough could be heard through out the whole room.

"Hikari! Are you alright?" Chiyoko screamed and came running up.

"Get the nurse!" A student yelled out the door. Tezuka just sat there; sure he was surprised and to shocked to do anything. Some of the regulars came running up and trying to calm Hikari's cough. Suddenly the coughing stopped and Hikari fell over. To everyone's surprise except Chiyoko, Hikari had fainted and her hands had the faded color of red.

-------------------------

"Hey, do you think she's alright, Chiyoko?"

"She just fainted, it's nothing new. You should know that."

'What's with the whispers?' Hikari thought out loud. Her closed eyes opened, and she saw Chiyoko, Madoka, Tsuki, and Reina standing around the nurse's bed.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in the auditorium with the others?"

"We can't just leave you here?" Chiyoko said.

"Let's go now."

"Are you okay? I mean you past out the whole day!"

"I'm fine! We gave our word to help out and the art club never does a half ass job!"

When the four of them got there they saw the rest of the clubs just standing around.

"HEY! What are you people doing standing around! Did you decide on what the play should be yet!?" Chiyoko scream making everybody in the room jump except, Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui. The art club rushed and formed a line waiting for instructions. Hikari stepped up and said,

"Listen up! I'm going to be the boss around here anyone have a problem with that?" When Tezuka heard this his eyebrow started to twitch, he probably thinks that no one can be the boss but him. She continued, "Good! Since you all are beginners lets do something easy. Like a well known fairytale, that should be easy? What do you want to do?"

"What about Beauty and the Beast?" Momo shouted

"No! Cinderella!" A boy yelled

"What about Snow White?" Chiyoko finally said. 'This is not how the art club does anything; everything is so out of order.' Hikari thought to herself.

"Now we just need to cast everybody. Let's see, there are the dwarfs Dopey, Grumpy, Sneezy, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, and Doc. There is also, the queen, the mirror, the huntsmen, the yodeling man, and Snow White." Hikari Announced. Chiyoko noticed that Hikari was paler then usual and was sweating. She walked up to her and Hikari just listened and nodded. Everyone else just heard murmurs and saw Hikari just sat on the ground.

"How many weeks do we have to put this play together? A month?" Hikari asked, and there was silence. "Two weeks?" There was more silence. "A week?!" She was starting to get annoyed. "So exactly how much time do we have?"

"Three days. The fund raiser is on Wednesday." Tezuka stated. Hikari just looked dumbfounded and chucked all her papers up in the air.

"We have three days!!! Are you serious?! We don't even have time to practice! Why did you people choose to put on a play in the first place?! Oh well! It doesn't matter everyone would just come to see you guys make a fool of yourselves. The cast would be posted Monday morning outside the art room! Have a nice weekend" Hikari just got up and left and everyone in the tennis club was wide-eyed at how the quiet and nice Hikari just snapped.

------------------------------

'I hate going to the hospital everything smells so…eww. I should go home, they're probably worried.' Hikari thought when she walked out of the hospital and bumped into someone she would never expect to come out of the hospital.

"Tezuka-san?"

"Minako-san? What are you doing here?"

"Just a daily check up." 'There's no way I'll tell him the truth'

"Why are you here Tezuka-san?"

"Same."

"It's your left arm, isn't it? What happened to your shoulder?" Hikari lightly touched his arm. He shrugged her off and he shot a glare at her.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to barge into your life."

'She looks so sad.' He thought.

"Bye."

The weather outside was starting to very cold and windy, the sun started to hide and the moon could be seen. Hikari was sitting on a bench in the park in a daze just staring out into the distance.

"Hey babe! What's a cute girl like you doing in the park all by yourself?" A boy much older said with a grin along with two friends. This broke the young girl out of the daze.

"Huh?! Who are you?" She fell off the bench and started backing away. 'Oh My God! It's eight o'clock!' She thought.

"Let's go have some fun." The three guys got closer, and one of them grabbed her arm.

"GAHHHHHH! LET GO!!" She tried to pull her arm free the hand just got tighter.

"We just want to have some fun." The boy that was holding her arm pulled her closer.

"Leave ME ALONE!!" She shrieked trying to shake his hand away and her eyes started to water. A fist came right into the guy's face leaving him on the ground. Hikari fell onto the dirty ground.

"Geez, sorry. We didn't mean to mess with your girl." They ran away. Tezuka stuck his hand out for her to grab.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Why are you out here this late, it's dangerous"

"Sorry for troubling you. I'll head home now."

"I'll walk you." Tezuka realized that he was holding her hand he let go.

"Sorry." He muttered. Hikari looked to her feet and blushed.

They started walking down this beat up sidewalk. 'Does she really live in this place?' he thought to himself. 'This place is a dump!' They walked up to this tiny broken down apartment and walked up the stairs. Hikari took one look at the window and she sat down on the ground.

"Thank you for walking me. I didn't mean to bother you."

"Are you sure you'll be okay out here? Don't you have a key?"

"I'll be fine. I'm waiting for my father to get home."

"Oh."

"Hey you, Get away from her!" A little boy ran between Hikari and Tezuka.

"Takuya its okay, he's a classmate of mine." She smiled.

"I don't like him! You should stay away from him Onee-chan. Come on you can stay with us for the night my mom said it was okay."

"Okay, Bye Tezuka-san." The next door closed and he left.

Inside the apartment

"Taku do you mind helping me cast people for snow white?"

"Sure Onee-chan." Hikari spread a bunch of photos on the table.

"This guy should be happy." He pointed to the emotionless faced Tezuka.

"HIM!! You've got to be kidding me!!" She fell on to the floor laughing. This middle aged woman came rushing in the room.

"Hikari-chan, a nurse called. Your mom got out of the hospital; she's coming home in three days. Isn't that great!"

"Aa. I'm just surprised that she's not dead yet."

"Hikari that is a very mean thing to say." The old hag slapped her.

"HOW IS THAT BEING MEAN!!?" Hikari tried to muffle back her tears.

"I know it hard to be alone, that's why we always welcome you here. But you come home late and just wait outside of your apartment. Your father isn't coming back and you know that." The old lady sighed.

"From now on I want you here by six. Staying out late is not good for your health."

"Okay." Came my emotionless reply.

"So what's with all these photos?"

"We're putting up a play."

"When is it?"

"In three days."

"Splendid! Your mom can come to cheer you on!" There was silence and Hikari heard Takuya and his mother leave the room.

She couldn't take being in a room where she wasn't really wanted. So she quietly snuck out of the window and entered her empty apartment.

"Tadaima." ' She softly said 'It's not like anyone is home anyways.'

The apartment was black and dust filled the air, the air was mucky and smelled horrible. Hikari went in the corner of the tiny square room and formed a ball with her body as she cried silently to make sure no one could hear her.

-Ring-

-Ring-

The phone on the small wooden table rang. The girl slowly got up and answered the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Fuji Syuusuke. Is Minako-san there?"

"Yes this is she. How may I help you Fuji-san?"

"I was just wondering if you got home safely."

"Aa." 'How did he know when I got home? Stalker?'

"That's good. And just to let you know I am not a stalker, Tezuka told me to call you, to make sure you where safe. And if you're not busy would you like to meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

"Huh…? Um…Sure?" 'How did he know what was I thinking? Physic?'

"Great meet me by the station at 1:00. I'll see you there, bring the casting list also. And for the record I'm not a physic either."

"Wait…What?"

The phone clicked and she hung up the phone and was all confused. 'Did I just agree to go on a date!!?'

-----------------

How was it? It took me forever to find a fairytale with enough parts in it! This chapter took forever! And I think it's the longest I've ever written. Cool!! Please Review!!


End file.
